Manipulative Mist
by Iplaythefool
Summary: They are mine to use, to control, and not even the World greatest hitman will stop him. Kyoko is Itachi Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko never understood her constant urge she to smile even in pain, to never show her true self, she has always been observant she saw things many of her classmates didn't yet she just walked past them playing the fool, she saw the pain in Takeshi face and his plastic smile watching him used for his skills yet she had done nothing. If she whispers how good Takeshi is at baseball but he should try harder so that he doesn't get worse. That is his only useful talent he has so it should be molded _though she had notice he will be a natural with a sword so if baseball doesn't work out well she can use her gentle caring honest reputation to push him toward learning to use a sword._

Something inside her thats cold _Jaded_ said that the best lessons are learned young so as a shinobi she shouldn't coddle children or they will never grow, if she took care of everything he will not bloom and become dependent on her. She is kind just not in a normal way.

She saw as Tsunayoshi get treated like trash get taunted, pushed, and bleed, she saw the raw loneliness in his eyes the hopelessness that things would not get better, she could have done something but thats when she saw his eyes flash a bright orange and she understood he would grow powerful one day, so she walks past his broken body because she can't let him get arrogant she sees _Naruto_ in him and knows this experience will humble him. And when _his time comes she will feed his kindness for that is his best feature._

She seen Kyoya's want for an equal to battle with, seen his _want_ for a companion that doesn't fear him, that loves the feeling that fighting a powerful person gives, she was amused how similar Takeshi, Tsunayoshi, and Kyoya are for their want for an equal.

She could give him that but she decides not too for she is tired of battle, she can't let him think himself unstoppable so if she misleads a couple known mafia members that a vulnerable kid cloud is around well no one will know, so when she hears Hibari is in the hospitable she smiles because she learned naive people die early while survivors will do what they do best survive, she knows they will be safe, after all those who suffered turn out the strongest.

They may come to hate her should they find out, but they should know she cares in her own way, after all it is a shinobi's way that they do not get attached to the weak because what is the point of getting attached to someone who won't even survive to adulthood. Some may see **_Him_** as a monster but it is better that they face one now and get experience so when they meet one later on they won't even flinch.

She watches and sees her older brother as he fights and loves it and she knows his love for battle and loudness will get him killed one day, so she tries to convince him to give up boxing and when he stops for a few days she can't stand it staring at the devastation in his eyes its like he lost his will to live, **_it was like looking in a _****_mirror and he hated it for_****_ his_****_ brother had shone like the very Sun with a love_ for_ life in his eyes._** So she tells him to a least be safe and try to keep the volume down until after he's won the battle.

If she sent high schoolers and Kyoya his way well she did it for love. So when comes home with bruises and broken bones but smiling like all is right in the world, she has to stop the **_Rage and cold possessive instict to just kill all who so much as look at him wrong_**_, for she knows she will only weaken him if she does so. _

These people are all _hers to watch and help grow no one __else's so when those too strong_ come_ looking for a baby sky for she had long since broken that weak seal she is a **Mist** and she will not hesitate to break minds and paint the walls in a beautiful shade of _**dark** red.

She did make a friend in Hana a ruthless little thing with a sharp tongue, and just as manipulative as her, of she uses her for her own gain, her connections, I guess Monsters stick together, and Hana is the perfect little shield and useful for her mask.

She knew of Tsunayoshi little crush she couldn't let him kill himself she herself made sure , so she had to a least step in to give him some kindness so he can a least a have one good thing to live for. Though he is a lot less clumsy and is flames are stronger than ever and his grades are even average, but he still has low self-worth.

So when some bastard name Reborn came to town bringing chaos with him she was angry but hid it well behind a smile, for she knows who he is, he is what she has been waiting for to make Tsuna bloom into the powerful person she knows he can be, once he does he can fix Kyoya's want for an equal, his intuition will see through Takeshi's fake smiles, and then he will provide a safe way for her brother to fight and challenge others.

After all people like Tsuna will attach themselves to those first few friends like a leach just like she had planned, her brother safety will always come first and if Tsuna is anything like Naruto they will take on the world for their friends.

Though should Reborn prove a threat to her plan, well _Itachi Uchiha has always worked best in the shadows for he is the mist that deceives his __enemies and he has played the villain before he is not afraid to do it again._

It is all too easy to use Reborn arrogance against him and send him away so she can reapply her own influence after all they are _**His first, he claimed them before Reborn, and worlds greatest hitman or not no one harms those that belong to him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko was naturally upset when Reborn brought some fool who can't even control his own damn temper into her town where, _His people are at_, well at least the brat is loyal to Tsuna and will make sure he doesn't die too soon, though then again should he attack her brother one more time and she will break him and mold him into a loyal protector to her _Big Brother_.

Her brother came home with burns one day and _He_ was_ pissed_ so she used the mist flames she wielded and she began interrupting his dream twisting his fears of his sister, dreams of his mother hating him, malicious laughter of his family as they have forgotten him. She twisted until his screams for it to stop turned silent, till his bright eyes dulled, till his smiles faltered. **He **watches as he flinches at touch and one thought come to mind, seems big brother has gotten fond on that weak boy.

Huh guess another person she gots to protect, people have their own way of doing things and this is hers, call her a monster, evil, or even amoral but this is the mafia world and this is her way of protecting them.

She will make him strong, even if she needs to be a little cruel to do so. He will thank her when he is older, because maybe then they will understand that she is only doing what she could to protect them, for they are _hers and she protects what she loves_.

She watches Reborn train them and thinks he must have gotten soft, in his hitman ways _because while yes you must train the body you also must train the mind,and Tsunayoshi is a soft hearted pushover and way too easy to __manipulate._

So she waits until Tsunayoshi is alone and she quickly puts him in a genjustu and quickly implants her commands **You will accept that you will be a Mafia Boss reluctantly You want to protect your elements for their happiness is far more important then yours**,** You feel some bitterness towards Reborn for he forced this fate on you, Your father is a useless fool who is nothing to you, **and some soft _part of her feels guilty for turning such a kind and gentle child into nothing more than her puppet tool for her use but she quickly squashes that weak minded thought. _Those who allow mercy tend to die the fastest.

She then quickly leaves, the next day she sees him and he is more confident and his drive is far better, and he attempt to dull his cowardly tendencies and she feels smug satisfaction that she helped so well, and she now knows for sure that those she watched grow will be in safe hands.

For in her mind sacrificing one innocent Childs happiness is worth it has long as _his little brother is safe_ and happy because while she does care for Tsuna her brother will always be her top priority. And she put doubt in Reborn so he can't influence what is hers. She is no fool and she will make sure she cuts any bad influences from her boys life.

She quickly hears news that things are stirring within the Vongola and Varia and she quickly warps there and uses mist flames and genjustu to hide her movement with ease, she sets the camera for loops and looks for where they placed Xanxus prisoner, she sees him in the ice and begins warping his mind ready to test her boys strength with this find tool. **You will kill the Ninth, You will not kill Tsunayoshi and Ryohei or any of Tsunayoshi ****guardians, Once Tsunayoshi beats you will respect him and remain loyal to him.**

She then leaves not before taking the memory of her being here and taking a bits of the ice to make it easier to escape as a reward for his services, though she does want the ninth dead because he not only sealed Tsunayoshi and made him weak willed, he doesn't even bother to train him or give him some type of protection, he is nothing but a weak manipulator and she has no use for such a useless man.

She then leaves to go see what that brat Mukuro want this time and why is he at my home where my brother can _see_.

She listens as Mukuro states his hatred for the mafia and his plans for weak willed Tsuna and his ask for assistance and wants to laugh, though that laughter stop when she hears her brother was attack by the brats pets and quickly tells him she will kill his pets if they attack **his little_ brother_**. Then the brat has the nerve to try to order me like I am one of his lackeys to join the attack and my brother will remain safe.

My Mangekyō Sharingan activates and I don't hesitate to put him into the Tsukuyomi and torture obedience into him though subtly put a quick command, **I am loyal to **Kyoko** only.** She watch him go with disgust and one thought rang through her mind _I should have let him get experimented to death._ For she saved his worthless life and this is how he wants to repay her kindness an attack on her still vulnerable brother.

Though his pets will need to be watched to see if they show the same disobedience he does, she will not let him interrupt her plans, so she leaves and tries to see if she can leave a message to the Vindice so they can know the brats location and properly take him, and so that brat can learn a lesson that she is not to be crossed and an attack on _his baby brother will seen as an attack on him._

Her plans are coming together she can see that her brother is truly at his happiest while slightly guilty of lying to her, but she knew that there was no challenges in Namimori or battles and he was getting bored and his potential was getting stunned. She can see that he thrives in the mafia and in battle that is challenging, she can see that Kyoya is no longer looking at everything with a dull emptiness and she regrets nothing. They are not so weak that people can take advantage off and her mind manipulation made it so they have strong mind defenses.

Everything works in the and and she can finally relax and she goes home to sit **down she coughs up blood, and chokes on it.**


End file.
